essencefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Calmness
The Basics Essence: Calmness Human name: Thoreau Stihl (A very bad pun) Gender: Male Age: Who truly knows? Definitely older than the Earth, however. Sexuality: Grey-asexual Height: 5'6 Weight: 120 pounds, very light Nicknames: Calm boy, darling, nerd, 'gives no fucks' Personality Thoreau Stihl, being the essence of Calmness, is exactly like you'd expect. Thoreau is almost always calm and collected, being one of the only voices of reason in the household. As a pacifist, Thoreau condemns fighting between the Essences, which never works out well, as the others tend to ignore his pleas. Easily annoyed, and very blunt, Thoreau makes sure his opinions are vocalised, almost always telling people the truth. Many Essences see him as a cold man, as he doesn't smile too often and as his voice is almost always monotonous, and it really doesn't help that he hardly shows any intense emotions, however he is very sweet and caring, and always tries to take care of others, as long as they aren't being too rude to him, which is why Essences like to have him take care of their children. Appearance Thoreau prefers to appear as a young man standing at 5'6, as it makes him feel better about his true age. He has wavy blond hair that goes up to his ears, and dark, dull green eyes. In other words, his face claim is William Twining from Makai Ouji. He has quadruples of the same articles of clothing, so it's very rare to see him wearing anything aside from his usual dress pants and shirt, tweed vest, and tie. History Nothing much is known about Thoreau background, only that he was an Essence created, not born, and that he was the first to appear. The reason for this is that 'Calmness' refers to something free from wind, and we all know there's no wind or even oxygen in outer space. Also, Thoreau has taken many Essences as his children, despite never having his own, as he feels a fatherly bond towards all the Essences. Relationships This boy has met too many Essences Lust, Aya – His fiancé and honestly the most important person in his life. The two have been together for years now, but only recently has he lost his virginity. Aya always protects his honour when people are roasting him (which honestly happens a lot) and he cannot thank her enough for it. Honestly, she’s the top in the relationship. While he doesn’t seem to care about her as much as she cares about him, he really does. Aya and Thoreau have never fought, as Thoreau would hate it, however things have gotten awkward between them. And by awkward, I mean Thoreau was half the reason that Aya faded and he panicked and nearly faded himself, and he didn’t want to talk to her as much in worry that he would harm her again. However, they managed to patch things up between them and will be together for a very long time. He would truly go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy. Discord, Kuro – His adoptive son. Honestly their relationship has been all over the place. First they were simple acquaintances who hardly spoke to one another, then they were friends, linked by their age. Finally, they were Father and Adoptive Son. Thoreau truly cares about Kuro, as he’s definitely his favourite son. He tries as much as he can to help Kuro with whatever, and likes to stick by his side. Even though Kuro punched and electrocuted him after a certain fading incident, he didn’t blame him, and felt rather proud. Honestly, best Father. But really, Thoreau gets a bit worried about him because of the things he gets into, and really wants to give him some advice, but is a bit too awkward too. Thoreau would do anything for him. Revenge, Kiveiru - His adoptive grandson. Their relationship has been rocky, to see the least. It took a huge 180, and Kiveiru doesn't exactly make Thoreau feel as comfortable anymore. Kiveiru was definitely an interesting part of Thoreau's life, with all the murder and driving cars into walls, and more murder, though Thoreau was alright with it all. Hell, Thoreau was even going to have a double wedding with his and his own fiancé. Kiveiru was someone that Thoreau wanted to protect (as well as he could, as the Essence of Calmness isn't exactly a strong Essence) and care for with all his heart. Kiveiru helped him out with love issues, and Thoreau never had the chance to truly thank him, which he always wanted to do. However, after fading, Kiveiru changed and disturbed him, especially with the whole 'sex slave' idea. Because of this, Thoreau definitely would prefer to distance himself for Kiveiru, though he still worries for him deep down. Despair, Hotaru - His friend, in a way. Thoreau isn't sure how to feel about Hotaru. He's sure that he pities her, as she has been killed by Kiveiru multiple times, and that's honestly not the most pleasant thing ever. Hotaru is either really kinky, or just finds chains aesthetically pleasing, and he's a bit worried because god, that's a bit too hardcore for him. But either way, he'd like to chat with her more and get to know her better, as she seems pleasing enough. Wrath, Daiki - His almost brother-in-law. Daiki terrifies him. As much as he doesn't show it, Daiki is truly one of the only people Thoreau has felt threatened by. Thoreau believes that the possible reasons Daiki doesn't exactly like him is either A) He's a protective brother. B) He's pissed that he semi-caused his sister to fade. C) He just really has something against neutral Essences. D) All of the above. Either way, Thoreau just really wants their relationship to get at least a tiny bit better, as he'd rather not die, and that Daiki seems like he could provide some very interesting viewpoints on certain things. Predatory, Predator - Kiveiru's fiancé. Predator is a rather... interesting addition to the family. Thoreau isn't too fond that he hardly ever talks to people, as he finds that Predator should get some friends, but it isn't his place to criticise him. Thoreau would willingly help Predator with anything, though he doubts Predator would consider asking for help. Cockiness, TImeus - Another friend of his. Timeus and he met in the void room, with Thoreau giving him tips on surviving the household, as god knows everyone needs it badly. While the two haven't talked much aside from that, Thoreau continues to take an interest in him, and enjoys watching him take care of people, especially when he tells them off, as he wish he could do it too. Plus Thoreau enjoys teasing him, as he's one of the youngest Essences. Love, Cupid - His other adoptive grandson. Funny enough, he also said some semi-incestuous things to Thoreau, just like Kiveiru did. They haven't talked much, but Thoreau feels like he has to care for him, as he is technically his family. Death, Mei - An acquaintance in a way. They haven't talked much, though he finds her alright. A bit odd and violent, maybe a bit too arrogant, but fine nonetheless. Greed, Lemon - One of the only people who managed to piss him off. In other words, he doesn't like her. Murderous and Manipulation, Eli - Not sure what their relationship can be defined as. He's still a bit salty over what happened years ago, though. Also two of the only people who managed to creepy him out. Evil, Eviline - They hardly ever talked though she managed to make quite an impression on him. When Kuro asked him who his mother was, when he still believed Thoreau was his real father, he made up a quick lie about her being his mother. He regrets that lie to this day. Strength - An old friend of his. They only talked once, but he was nice enough, and Thoreau enjoyed his company. He'd enjoy meeting him again. Extra * Very good with children and with animals. * Rarely swears, it takes a lot to even make him say 'ass'. * His favourite pastime is reading, and spends most of his time reading, which is one of the reasons that people find him to be cold. * He's honestly the epitome of a 'Pure, innocent maiden' * It's surprisingly very difficult to make him fade. * 'Thoreau' refers to the author by the same name, Henry David Thoreau, who happens to be Thoreau's favourite author, and agrees with all his ideals. 'Stihl' is a pun on 'still' as in, a still lake.